Can I Get an Avenger's Discount?
by ScarecrowMax
Summary: Clint comes into the coffee shop Darcy works at and asks for an Avenger's discount. Eventually they will get together. This is AFTER the Avengers, I will reference it to a degree, but we've all seen it so...
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, can I get an Avenger's Discount?"

"Sur... Wait, what?" The brunette behind the counter stopped and looked up at the man ordering.

"Aww, you don't have one of those?" He gave a look that could rival a kicked puppy.

"What the _hell _are you talking about?" She demanded.

"I'm an Avenger, I helped save the city, and I was wondering if I could get a discount on my coffee for that."

"let me wrap my head around this. You say that you're an avenger, and because of that you want a discount."

"That's about it yeah." He replied with a small nod.

"You're such a dumb ass. Did you _really_ think that would work?"

"I find that the truth generally works, so yeah."

"You're kidding me," She looked at him in utter disbelief, "Whatever. Your total is $2.75."

"Isn't it usually $3.25?" He let out a shit-eating grin.

"Yeah, I gave you a 50 cent discount so you can start saving up for Bellevue."

"Thanks for that." He chuckled, "I'm Clint by the way."

"Nice, if you can read then you see that my name's Darcy," She replied to him while pointing at her name tag with both hands.

"It's nice to meet you."

"Yeah, yeah, go get your coffee and let me work in peace," she waved him off with a huge grin on her face.

Clint started walking out once he got his coffee, he had almost reached the door when Darcy yelled out to him, "Thanks for saving New York!" before promptly busting up in laughter

"All in a day's work!" He yelled back before letting the door close behind him and let out a snicker.

Clint came in the next day as well. Darcy gave him a small wave once she saw him and exclaimed "If it isn't the Avenger again. What can I get you today Clint?"

"Can I get a coffee with 2 shots of espresso."

"Ooh, you need a real pick-me-up today don't you. Do you want your Avenger's discount again?" she smiled and let out a small chuckle.

"I'll take any discount you're offering," he smiled sincerely, "I could always use the extra cash."

"In order to receive this discount you must answer one question honestly. I'll even throw in a blueberry scone."

"Ooh, scone. I'll bite, what's your question?

Darcy took deep breath, "here goes, were you in New Mexico when tall, muscled, and thundery showed up?And there was that flamey thing too."

"Flamey thing?"

"Yeeaah. That was a weird week."

"I know what you're talking about though, I was there."

"You were part of the team who stole my iPod. Jerk."

"We temporarily requisitioned it, but never stole it. We did give it back," Clint gave a sheepish shrug and gave a guilty smile.

"I know, but it was like a week without my tunes. Were you the one always on the roof?"

He gave a nod as she passed him his coffee and the promised scone.

As he was walking out he noticed that she'd written her number on his cup.

It took two days for Clint to pullup the courage to call, when he did he was greeted with a groggy voice.

"'Ello?"

"Did I wake you?"

"It's..." Darcy shuffled on her end and found her alarm, "four in the morning."

"Sorry, time difference. I'm on my way back from a mission. I thought it was later. I'm really sorry. I'll call back later, you go on back to bed."

Darcy stifled a yawn, "It's fine. I'm awake. What did you call about?"

"I was gonna ask you out. Are you free Friday? If you are do you maybe want to go to this Italian place? It's about two blocks away from the coffee shop."

"I do happen to be free, and as long as you promise to check time zones in the future I would love to go to dinner with you."

"Excellent. Would you like to meet there or should I pick you up?"

"Since you know the place and I don't, how about you pick me up. I'll text you my address. Pick me up at 6?"

"Sounds good to me. See you then."

"I hope I'll see you before that, but if not Friday will work," she had a big smile on her face as they said their goodbyes. After she hung up the phone she had a smile on her face that didn't go away. She stayed in bed smiling for twenty minutes before falling back asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a quarter to 7 and Clint still hadn't shown. Darcy pulled out her phone, checked the time, and let out a swear. "Clint, where the hell are you?" She shook her head and decided to head back inside. "For the love of Thor let Jane be home and not sleep deprived," she muttered to herself as she dialed her cell. "Hey Jane, are you busy tonight? I know I'm not your intern anymore, but I'm still your best friend right?"

"Yeah, of course, why?"

"I got stood up tonight. Can you bring over some Chunky Monkey so we can wallow?"

"Sure. You want your own right?"

"Do you have to ask?"

"I'll be right over."

"Awesome."

Roughly a half hour after Darcy called Jane she arrived with the ice cream and Darcy had pulled out the booze. When she heard a knock she went over to the door and opened it.

Jane had actually remembered the ice cream, surprise, surprise. It turns out the only times she can remember anything is when it comes to ice cream and science.

"That had better be Chunky Monkey," Darcy stated as she swung open the front door.

"It's not, they were out," Jane put up the hand not holding the bag of ice cream in defense, "so I got Triple Fudge Brownie instead."

"I accept your substitution. You shall pass," Darcy nodded ,waved her arm into the inside of her apartment, and gave a slight bow.

Jane walked into the apartment and set the ice cream on the kitchen counter and opened drawers in order to find spoons.

"They're in the third drawer from the sink on the right."

"Got it. You have anything to drink with this? It won't feel like a girl's night without it."

"I've got a bottle of wine, beer in the fridge, and we have pizza. It arrived just before you did."

"Excellent. What kind of pizza?" Jane questioned tentatively.

"Your favorite. I still remember a lot from New Mexico."

"I've missed you being my intern. The new one doesn't do much."

"Tell me he remembers to feed you a Pop Tart every so often, or at least makes you leave the lab at nights, or every third night."

"I typically don't pay much attention. That was kinda what you did."

"Aww, you miss intern Darcy, I've missed you too," Darcy told her as she hugged Jane hard.

"That's not what we're here for tonight, lets talk about your man. Or the man who was too stupid to show up more accurately."

"His name's Clint. He's a SHIELD agent, he was, uhh, in New Mexico when the God of Upper Arms showed up," Darcy explained as they moved over to the couch, setting the pizza, beers, and ice cream on the coffee table in front of them.

"Which agent? There were a lot of them, and they took my equipment so I wasn't really focused on getting any names."

"You got the equipment back, but anyway, Clint was the one that was always on the roof or talking to Secret Agent Man."

"I don't think I remember him," Jane's brow furrowed slightly, "Was he was there more before or after the warriors three showed up?"

"I'm not sure, I don't really remember all that well."

"So when did he ask you out?"

Well it started when he came into the shop a couple of times. He asked for an Avenger's discount, and thats when I started paying attention to him."

"You're kidding right? What did you do?"

"Well, I kinda gave him the discount."

"You're joking right?"

"No, he was cute okay!" Darcy was trying desperately to defend herself, it wasn't working.

"You could end up fired for that! Think Darcy! You aren't an intern anymore."

"I'm the best barista they have, so they aren't going to fire me. And besides, I only gave him 50 cents off!"

"Alright. How did he ask you out?"

"I wrote my number on his coffee cup."

"That's so... romantic comedy of you."

"Don't be a jerk. Anyway, he called, and I told him I'd go out with him when he asked."

"I'm sorry Darcy, but he's obviously not as great as you think if he's standing you up," Jane sighed digging her spoon into the ice cream once more.

"Darcy had just taken a big bite when Jane said her that.

"Like you're one to to talk, Thor ditched you, that Doctor Donald ditched you, face it Jane you don't have a very good track record with these things!"

Jane looked into her ice cream, and Darcy realized just how harsh her words were. "Hey, I'm really sorry. You know my foot loves to live in my mouth," Darcy scooped Jane into a one armed hug, "I'm an ass, I shouldn't have said that. I just feel bad Clint stood me up, I really like him is all."

"Everything you said was true. That's why it hurt. I always chose the ones that leave."

"Hey, not always. Well Donald was an ass who always stared at my boobs, but Thor was a pretty cool guy. He didn't even care you hit him with a car. Twice," Jane let out a giggle, "He had to leave because his brother's a douche monkey, not because of you okay." Darcy gave Jane one last squeeze before letting go.

"You're right. But that doesn't excuse his behavior."

"No it doesn't. You should, like, slap him next time you see him so he knows how pissed you are about him being in New York and not calling or anything!"

"Definitely. Now where are your plates, I want some pizza?"

"Who needs plates for pizza? Tonight we go all out, eating off of napkins and out of cartons. Screw being civilized!"


End file.
